Jun's Healing Light of Love
by jojoDO
Summary: For decades now Kazuya has been an evil, nasty, vengeful, greedy, Devil possessed piece of trash. One day, just as he is about to go too far against Heihachi, he gets an unexpected visitor that will change everything...


**This little romantic piece goes out to one of my Gamefaqs friends. You know who you are : )**

The intense heat of the volcano felt like a furnace against their skin as Kazuya and Heihachi locked eyes for perhaps the last time. Despite the sting of the blinding ash, their eyes stayed glued to each other in a battle of willpower. Neither was going to back down from this final battle.

"You insolent, pathetic whelp of a boy!" Heihachi barked. "You're not even worthy to stand in my presence! What delusions do you have that suggest you can kill me?"

"Hmph! You should hold your tongue, you decrepit bag of dust." Kazuya sneered. "I have the ultimate power at my fingertips. Nothing you do can harm me now!"

A few more minutes of silence passed between them as they stared intensely, their bodies flowing with adrenaline. Neither of them knew who would make the first move, but they did know one thing... one of them was about to die.

An explosion of magma erupted from the volcano; signaling the start of the battle. With a war cry, Heihachi and Kazuya closed distance. The very Earth shook as their fists met and they began trading blows. Kazuya rained punches on Heihachi's face, but Heihachi grabbed his wrists and countered with a headbutt to the face. Kazuya was sent reeling, but he quickly recovered by tackling Heihachi and attempting to take him down. Unfortunately, Heihachi's large frame was too much for Kazuya. Using every ounce of his strength, Heihachi lifted Kazuya high and power bombed him into the ground.

"Gughhhhh!" Kazuya gasped, the wind leaving his body.

"Had ENOUGH?!" Heihachi yelled as he brought his foot down on Kazuya's ribcage, further adding to the pain. Kazuya was in extreme pain, but he managed to choke out a few defiant words.

"Not even close.. YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Kazuya grabbed Heihachi's foot and twisted, sending him facefirst to the ground. He crawled on Heihachi's back and began raining blow after blow upon his temple. Heihachi didn't stay down long though, as he used his strength to quickly rise back to his feet.

The two of them both unleashed their mighty rising uppercut and their fists collided, causing a tremor which nearly caused the ground beneath them to crumble. They both leaped back, eagerly awaiting the other's next move.

"Ha! So the little dog has a little bark in him!" Heihachi teased.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kazuya retorted.

Suddenly, Kazuya began to glow with a malevolent purple light. His eyes grew blood red as his entire body shuddered.

"Gug...grr...GRAAAAAAAAH!"

Wings sprouted from Kazuya's back as his skin turned a light violet color. Horns came out of his head, and a gold gem emerged on his forehead. When the transformation was complete, he was truly a terrifying sight to behold.

"So you've revealed your true colors..." Heihachi scoffed. "This only proves how pathetic you really are!"

"Say what you want, you bitter old fossil. All that matters is that I have the power to end your pathetic life! DIE!"

Heihachi lunged forward and tried to throw a palm, but the very aura surrounding Kazuya was enough to knock Heihachi backwards.

"What?! Impossible!" Heihachi hissed. He tried to charge in again with a tsunami kick, but Kazuya merely waved his hand and let loose a wave of energy that sent Heihachi tumbling through the dirt.

"Hm hm hm hmmmm... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you have to offer, you feeble old man? Now it's my turn! TASTE REAL POWER!"

Kazuya zoomed forward like a jet and grabbed Heihachi by the neck. Heihachi tried to break free, but the Devil Gene granted Kazuya immense strength. With his neck tight in his grasp, Kazuya soared into the clouds above.

"Any last words?" Kazuya asked.

"Agh...guh...ack..." Heihachi choked. Kazuya's monstrous grip was so tight that Heihachi's vocal chords were practically useless.

"Heh heh heh... your choked gasps are music to my ears."

Kazuya raised his arm high above his head and threw Heihachi downward like spiking a football. Heihachi descended towards the hard ground like a meteor, his scream echoing throughout the sky. But Kazuya wasn't done there; the orb on his forehead began to glow brightly as he prepared a devastating laser blast.

"GRAAAAGH!" he howled as a gold beam of light soared towards the falling Heihachi and hit him dead on. Heihachi impacted against the ground with such a tremendous force that it caused a mushroom cloud.

Kazuya descended to the ground to confirm the kill. But to his absolute shock, Heihachi was still clinging to life. He couldn't move, but Kazuya could still see him breathing very gently.

"Impossible... you're tougher than I ever expected." Kazuya grunted.

"Ughh...uhh...guhhhh..." Heihachi groaned. His breathing was extremely labored.

"But it doesn't matter. I won! Now... prepare to be annihilated!"

Kazuya straightened his hand out and raised it, preparing to spear Heihachi in the throat and end his life for good. A vengeful yell erupted from his throat as he let his hand fly with a lethal thrust.

"STOP!" a voice boomed from out of nowhere.

"Wha...?"

Kazuya's hand stopped inches away from Heihachi's throat. Wondering what the source of the voice was, Kazuya stood up and left Heihachi where he lay.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kazuya demanded. Suddenly, he spotted something in the distance; a white figure, shining brightly. It grew closer and closer, the radiance almost blinding.

"Ugh! Who...who are you..." Kazuya grunted, covering his eyes.

"Don't you recognize me, Kazuya?" the figure asked, still getting closer. Kazuya finally saw a womanly shape and black hair. Her beauty was captivating... almost mesmerizing. Despite the white aura burning his eyes, it was hard to tear his gaze from the beautiful woman.

"I'm not Kazuya! I am DEVIL!" he screamed, still attempting to shield his eyes from the light.

"No... not yet you're not. You are still the man I knew 20 years ago. Even now, his spirit still burns brightly." the woman said. She was in close proximity to Kazuya now.

"You fool! Kazuya has surrendered himself to me for good! He can never return from the dark abyss whence he's been cast!"

The black haired woman finally stopped, her eyes locked on Kazuya's. Her white radiance had finally died down.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked.

"Because... I don't want to!" Kazuya yelled.

"Yes you do. I can see you battling with it right now with every fiber of your being. You know who I am. Regain yourself... and say my name."

"No! I don't want to remember you!" Kazuya yelled.

"I know you don't. But YOU do."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kazuya yelled, backing away abruptly. "You won't interfere with me a second time, you hear me? Kazuya is MINE!"

"Kazuya, my dear, if you can hear me... it's okay." the woman said in a gentle, reassuring voice. "I know that you have fought hard and the battle has gone poorly... but you don't have to fight alone anymore. That's why I have finally returned... to help you."

Without fear, the woman approached Kazuya. Kazuya's legs began to tremble as he backed up slowly.

"N-NO! Get away from me you bitch! You're nothing! NOTHING! AUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!"

The woman wrapped her arms tight around Kazuya as a blinding light engulfed his entire body. The horns began to disappear...the wings...the golden orb... slowly his skin began to return to its normal color. Like an act of God, Kazuya was back to his normal self in seconds. His eye was no longer red, but back to it's normal dark brown color.

"Now... say my name. Please... let me know that you haven't forgotten me."

"J...J..."

Kazuya struggled to get the word out; he was still in shock from the effects of her healing aura. Finally, with a deep breath, he said the name of the woman whom he had long been distant from. Someone he never thought he'd see again...

"Jun..." Kazuya whispered. As soon as he said her name, a look of joy spread across her face and she tightened her embrace. It was Jun Kazama: the woman who fought him to a draw at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. The woman who was the mother of his child. The only woman he ever loved.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Kazuya." Jun replied, a smile on her face. "It's been decades..."

"Where have you been?"

"In exile... I had to recover after being attacked by a horrifying creature. Forgive me, Kazuya...I should have been around to help you 20 years ago. If I had just stayed by your side, you never would have died... none of this would have happened!"

"N-no. It's my fault. I was weak, and I accepted Devil within me. There was nothing you could have done. But it's over now... isn't it?"

"We can only hope. Oh Kazuya... could you please kiss me like you did so many years ago?"

Kazuya smiled and scooped up Jun in his arms, pressing his face against hers. Their lips gently met, and the memories of a 20 year old romance came flooding back. Kazuya was reminded of the time when he was still the head of the Zaibatsu... when he was still battling with Devil and Jun was there by his side to help him. It was a confusing, terrifying time... but she still made it the happiest time of his life.

"Jun..." Kazuya whispered between kisses. "I've been so lost without you here with me. Please don't ever leave again..."

"I will stay by your side forever." Jun replied. "I promise."

Kazuya and Jun were so lost in each others' lips that they didn't even notice Heihachi had risen back to his feet.

"What the hell is this? This is pathetic!" Heihachi barked.

Kazuya put down Jun and turned to face Heihachi once again. Their eyes locked, fury burning in each of them.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off if you have the sack, you pathetic excuse for a son!"

Heihachi spread his arms, coaxing Kazuya to deal the final blow. Kazuya just stood there, his entire body trembling with temptation. His fists balled and a growl escaped from his throat.

Suddenly, he felt Jun's arms wrap around him. Her smooth silky hands caressed his face, soothing his savage thoughts. Kazuya closes his eyes and exhaled, his skin tingling from Jun's gentle touch. Her very touch was enough to calm him down.

"No."

"What..what did you say?!"

Kazuya turned his back to Heihachi and embraced Jun once again. "My battle is over. You are nothing to me now. Not a father, nor an enemy."

Kazuya put his lips against Jun's one more time and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "As long as Jun is with me, I am content. Nothing else matters to me."

"Kazuya... thank you..." Jun whispered. She buried her head against his chest, a few tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"You... you spineless coward!" Heihachi spat. "How dare you turn your back to me! H-hey! Where are you going? Come back here and settle the score right now!"

"Shut the hell up." Kazuya replied. "I'm going to get my son back, and then...we've got some catching up to do."

Jun giggled as Kazuya scooped her up bridal style and planted a few kisses on her cheek. The two of them left Heihachi behind them, and prepared to look forward to the future. Kazuya was no longer clouded; Jun's love had shined a bright light within him. That light would guide him on a new path of peace and happiness from now on.

 **THE END**


End file.
